


Social Media v. Superheros

by arexasaurusrwar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, alex isn't here for this shit, oh my god kill me with this fandom, rene isn't here for this shit, sara isn't here for this shit, so many people to tag, social media au??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arexasaurusrwar/pseuds/arexasaurusrwar
Summary: Kara “Masks are for Hiding” Danvers gets a notification that she has been tagged in a photo by CatCo.





	

Kara Danvers was having a very rough morning. She had been saving people the entire weekend and just wanted to sleep in. Unfortunately, her alarm clock did not agree with that plan and went off three times. She broke one bell on the second ring, and threw it out the window on the third. She then proceeded to sleep for another thirty minutes until she noticed that something in her apartment was burning.

 

After throwing off the blanket and running into her kitchen, it was had to process what was going on in her kitchen. At first, all she saw was Mon-El and black round monstrosities. Then, she almost starting crying when she realized that not only had the Daxamite broken her toaster, he had absolutely destroyed the donuts that Alex had given her yesterday, hand-delivered from her favorite bakery in Opal City.

 

She ignored the fourth call from Snapper this morning, and answered Alex's text about bringing Mon-El into the DEO for another simulation. Kara decided to show Mon-El how to make eggs, and was busy cooking while going through the notifications on her phone. She clicked 'yes' for Facebook to allow her to be tagged in a photo of CatCo's, figuring that James' new assistant was posting behind-the-scenes pictures of staff meetings again. Mon-El yelled when he touched the hot pan, and Kara put her phone away while turning on the sink for Mon-El.

 

Mon-El was being difficult about his hair on the way to the DEO, so Kara didn't have time to answer Winn's calls. She flew in, noticed that her sister nor her friend were in the building and left the Daxamite at the door. He yelled his thanks, only do be bombarded with questions as he was pulled into the office by J'onn.

 

Kara walked into James' office when she heard his laughter but her smile faded when she saw her sister and Winn there. "What's going on?" Kara was hesitant to ask, but the curiosity got the better of her. "Why aren't you at the DEO? I just dropped off Mon-El."

 

"Well, you had a busy weekend, and there were lots of photo opportunities of Supergirl." Alex was practically hissing through clenched teeth, "Pictures that end up on Facebook when there's not an actual story to publish, just a quick update on your whereabouts."

 

Winn interrupted, "Like, as an example, saving a little boy from falling off a building. There's a great picture of you setting the boy down with his family. Now, Facebook decided that the girl in the photo was Kara Danvers, not Supergirl."

 

James had gotten control of himself and explained further, "And you tagged yourself as Supergirl! After all you said about masks, you announced your secret identity on social media! On a news outlet's page!" He cracked up again.

 

"No, that's not possible. I don't look a thing like Supergirl!" Kara defended herself, "And there's no way that I tagged myself! Someone else must've!"

 

"What? Your amazing disguise of glasses and your hair being up?" James shot back with another chuckle. "This isn't happening to the Guardian. You know why? The Mask."

 

"James, shut up." Winn snapped from his place at the computer. "You can't remember a Facebook password, you have no room to talk. Do you know how much easier deleting this would be if I had the power of the DEO to back me up?"

 

Alex glared at her sister, "After all we've done to protect your identity, this is how it comes out? On Facebook?!" Alex threw her phone at her sister, "Maggie thinks I'm a secret Kryptonian!" 

 

Kara frowned at your phone, "Why is your girlfriend sending you links to support groups?" 

 

"Give me that bac—" Alex yelled, running at her little sister and knocking over Winn in the process. 

 

* * *

  

After the last mission, all Sara wanted to do is train. Unfortunately, that was not in the cards. As she walked into the gym, laughing with the only other woman on the ship, she was startled by the ships' AI. "Miss Lance, I'm sorry to interrupt but it seems that nothing I do will keep Mister Palmer's photos from the depths of Tumblr." Instead of processing this rationally, Sara threw down her batons and left Amaya looking confused.

 

The last thing Sara heard as the door shut was the woman asking, "Gideon, can you please explain how one can be within the depths of a tumbler. And also define what a tumbler is."

 

Nate had demanded that they get pizza before takeoff, so he, Ray and Mick were in the kitchen debating what pizza was best. "All I'm saying is that Hawaiian is the most underrated pizza there is! Here, try some, I promise that it is amazing!" When the door slid open automatically, Ray looked over with a grin. "Sara! Come back me up on this! Hawaiian—"

 

Sara, in her seething anger, hissed out, "You went viral, you weird rich genius!" Sara pointedly ignored Mick's comment about how Ray _really was_ a virus. "Anyone under the age of thirty thinks that you faked your death and went on a super secret mission to punch Hitler in the face!"

 

"But... Isn't that what he actually did?" Nate asked from the table before immediately having to duck away from the thrown plate. He decided that even in his anger, they probably couldn't get more and his only response to the plate was, "We don't know how to get more of those!"

 

Instead of realizing how bad this could turn out, Ray could only muster out a small, "I'm _famous_?" His boyish smile sprawled at the thought before he also got a plate to the head. He was too absorbed in his mind, and it actually hit him. The plate scattered on the floor as Ray was jolted out of his thoughts.

 

"The internet has ten pictures of you! Ten!" The blonde got in Ray's face, shoving a tablet to his eye-level, "When did you even have time for a portrait in the middle-ages?!" 

 

Ray laughed sheepishly, "In my defense, I could not control what Giotto di Bondone did when we were in Italy!" He looked at the painting and frowned, "My nose isn't that long, is it?" 

 

"You did not just say that. You are the worst one on the team!" Sara fought back, "Gideon. Progress report on the team's exposure through time."

 

Nate looked up to the ceiling as the AI's voice came through. "Doctor Palmer has eleven photos and paintings following him that I have not been able to delete. Mister Rory has five, all from after the 1930s. Mister Haywood, Jackson and Stein have each had two, but I have been able to erase all of them. Miss Jiwe does not have any pictures linking her past her disappearance, but has managed to delete many historic photographs in the process of destroying many cameras. You, Miss Lance, have had no clear shots taken of your face." Gideon's voice seemed particularly pleased at Sara's skill to avoid cameras which only made Sara smirk while giving the AI her thanks. "My pleasure, Miss Lance."

 

Ray scratched the back of his neck, "Okay so your point has been proven, I'll fix it. For everyone! Even Rory!" (They didn't comment on Nate's light questions, "How do I have two? I just joined!")

  
Sara nodded, spinning around to work off the anger with Amaya. Ray just looked at the other two in the room and commented, "So I need to make a call to 2016." 

 

 

* * *

  

Deep within the ground of Star City, in the Arrow Cave, Oliver had to ask, "Felicity what are you doing?" when he had seen her hunched over her desk, searching through photos of her ex. The one that was not him, and was on a super-secret mission to save time. Oliver _hated_ having to acknowledge that. 

 

Felicity laughed, "We're all very excited at Ray's new claim to fame: Faking his death in an explosion and then going off to time-travel." Curtis nodded from his seat beside her, while Rene snorted from his spot at the punching bag with Diggs. 

 

"Isn't that what happened?" Oliver pointed out, coming up behind her chair to look at all the pictures and posts of Ray that Felicity had found. People online were taking it very seriously. "Is Ray wearing a hat with a feather? Green is my color, not his." 

 

"Yes, that is exactly what happened. On both accounts, actually." Luckily, she was cut off from a stream of rambles when she came to a realization and her eyes widened comically, "Please never wear a hat with a feather. Oliver, _do not_ get any ideas." 

 

Oliver looked offended, even though that had been exactly what he was thinking about. "I would never. My hood only helps hide my identity." He looked to the rest of the team, "This is why we all have masks, people. We should never have our identities compromised!" 

 

Curtis raised a fair point, looking over at his boss from the computer screen, "But with the way Evelyn and I wear our masks, if someone gets a picture, wouldn't they know?" He was frowning, hoping that Felicity would always be around to braid his hair. He didn't have the courage to ask Oliver. 

 

Oliver nodded, "Which is why we don't have our pictures taken." He used his Serious Voice™ so that the newest additions would understand the importance of doing everything in the dark and not getting caught in uniform. 

 

Unfortunately, the new team was very clever. Rene couldn't help himself in the least, shooting out, "Okay Mister Mayor,"  before he could even think about the consequences.

 

Barry laughed as he came into the Arrowcave. He looked directly at Oliver as he said, "Your sidekick has a point, Mayor Queen." Barry would never get over this development. It was amazing that _Oliver Queen_ actually got elected Mayor. Rene looked like he was going to fight, but Diggle shook his head and held him back. 

 

"Shut up Allen." Oliver snapped, while Rene looked to Diggs for an explanation. The other man didn't say anything, just feeling grateful that Barry hadn't sped in with his super speed. It was still very disorientating. Meta-humans were extremely weird. 

 

Barry lit up as he thought about masks, "Can we personalize masks for them? Christmas is soon!" He already knew that Cisco would have a meltdown over this, and would probably want pictures with the entire Legends team. 

 

"How would Ray get one under his helmet?" Felicity asked, thinking of her time in the Atom suit. "Would he even need one? John doesn't use one." Diggle sighed, dropping away from Rene and the punching bag. He really didn't want to think about the time-traveling team. 

 

"We'd need one that attaches firmly to skin and steel." Oliver pointed out, following her thoughts in the logistics of the masks. He laughed, remembering Nate. The poor historian was being trained by a scientist. Diggle shook his head and just left the HQ, wanting to get away from a conversation about how Ray had turned a human into steel. 

 

Barry, however, was thinking about Jax and Martin. "How would we get a mask to appear with the Firestorm Suit?" He shook his head, "Especially with a flaming head?" Oliver snorted, he had seen Firestorm's yellow suit. 

 

While Felicity really wanted to point out that Jax really was a hothead, but all she said was, "Cisco designed that one, I have no idea." She was coming up with blanks on Jax and Doctor Stein. Firestorm was one of the few heroes that she could explain. "But we're still doing this. They're all getting masks." 

 

"Why does one of your friends have a flaming head?!" Rene yelled suddenly, wondering why Curtis was taking notes on the other superheroes that the A Team was listing. He was also offended by whoever this  _Allen_ was. "Who is this guy and why did he just walk in here without anyone reacting?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to credit an amazing artist on tumblr for making this fic possible. Had I never seen it, nothing would've been written. The art is absolutely amazing and I highly recommend that you check this account out!
> 
> http://brakken.tumblr.com/post/153776203872/uh-oh
> 
> literally this is exactly what inspired me, thank you so much.


End file.
